Le contrecoup de la drogue
by Nanthana14
Summary: SAISON 5 EPISODE 4 : Drogué par le docteur Summers, Neal tente de quitter son bureau pour rejoindre les locaux du FBI.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Petite fic qui se déroule pendant l'épisode 5.4 après que Neal ait été drogué par le docteur Summers. Débute au moment où il tente de quitter son bureau pour rejoindre les locaux du FBI.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **...**

 _ **Le contrecoup de la drogue**_

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration calme et posée, Neal pouvait à peine se rappeler comment il avait réussi à sortir du bureau du Dr Summers, à dévaler les escaliers et à sortir du bâtiment sans s'écrouler sur le sol. Une vague de panique lui oppressait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer ou de penser normalement. Une fois au dehors, il laissa éclater cette douleur qui le compressait pour tenter une nouvelle fois de reprendre son souffle. Mais, même un chose aussi naturelle que respirer lui paraissait presque hors de portée. Neal frémit. Il tituba et se rattrapa de justesse au mur du bâtiment, dans la plus parfaite indifférence générale des passants qui ne se soucièrent absolument pas de son malaise. Le jeune homme frémit de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici... Summers était dans son bureau mais rien de l'empêchait de descendre, elle ou l'un de ses complices et de le reprendre... De l'empêcher de s'enfuir pour l'enfermer quelque part et continuer à le droguer... Neal ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui et s'il avait répondu malgré lui à ses questions... Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle pouvait très bien se lancer derrière lui pour le reprendre... Cette perspective le terrifia presque autant que le malaise qui ne le quittait pas. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Neal frémit encore une fois et releva la tête. En face de lui, il repéra une file de taxi. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille de là au plus vite. Alors il se redressa, traversa le trottoir et se jeta sur le siège arrière du plus proche des taxis tout en donnant l'adresse des bureaux du FBI d'une voix épuisée qu'il reconnu à peine mais le chauffeur démarra, enlevant des épaules du jeune homme un poids non négligeable... Il s'éloignait du bureau de Summers... Elle ne le rattraperai pas.

Une fois qu'il se sentit un peu plus en sécurité, assis sur la banquette de ce taxi qui s'éloignait, Neal glissa ses doigts sur son poignet et ils lui confirmèrent ce qu'il ressentait. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite… L'Adrénaline… ça devait être à cause de l'adrénaline, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ses mains continuaient de trembler autant, à moins pensa-t-il que c'était l'un des effets dût aux médicaments qu'il avait encore dans son système. Non, pas des médicaments, rectifia-t-il de lui même... Des drogues… Mon Dieu, il avait été drogué… Le Dr Summers l'avait nié, mais Neal savait ce que son corps lui disait et il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de ce qui c'était vraiment passé, ce qui rendait tout cela encore plus terrifiant. La somnolence artificielle qu'il sentait ramper sous la violence de sa peur rajouta à son malaise général. Neal serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains et tentant de se concentrer sur la douleur pour rester éveillé. Il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer... Le chauffeur de taxi ne saurait pas quoi faire et pourrait le ramener à son point de départ... Alors il serra encore un peu plus les poings... Il ne voulait pas s'ffondrer... Il ne voulait pas être encore plus vulnérable qu'il se sentait à l'heure actuelle... Autour de lui, le trafic et les bâtiments semblaient flous et inexistants… comme de simples fantômes.

\- Je dois me rappeler… Je dois me rappeler… se répétant en boucle le jeune homme dans sa tête, mais tout cela ne faisait qu'empirer la migraine qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Il avait tellement mal... Et il tremblait encore... Neal ne remarqua même pas que le taxi venait de s'arrêter au pied du bâtiment fédéral avant que le chauffeur ne se tourne vers lui pour lui demander s'il comptait rester assis là toute la journée. Cela ne le déranger pas à condition qu'il paie la course parce que son compteur tournait encore.

\- Combien je vous dois ? Demanda Neal sans vraiment toujours reconnaître sa propre voix.

Comme il détestait cette sensation... Pendant que le chauffeur lui donna un montant qu'il oublia presque instantanément, Neal sortit son portefeuille en essayant de ne pas montrer que ses doigts tremblaient encore. Il lui donna au hasard, un montant qu'il pensait être le bon et observa le visage du chauffeur. Comme il n'y eu pas de plainte, il pensa qu'il devait avoir deviné juste ou lui avoir donné bien plus que ce qu'il avait demandé. Mais ce n'était pas important, il fallait qu'il sorte le plus vite possible de cette voiture. Il avait besoin de respirer... Il manquait d'air. Neal sortit donc rapidement du taxi et un vertige s'empara violemment de lui. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour ne pas s'effondrer et sentit son cœur battre toujours trop vite dans sa poitrine. Quand il jugea que son malaise devait avoir en partie disparu, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le bâtiment. Là non plus, personne ne sembla noter son malaise ni sa peau trop blanche ou ses mains qui ne cessaient de trembler... Neal aimait New York mais, ses habitants, toujours pressés ne se souciaient pas vraiment de leur prochain et, à ce moment précis, il se mit à détester cette ville... Neal se sentait mal et personne ne le regardait. Malgré la tensions qui existait entre eux en ce moment, il aurait aimé que Peter se matérialise à ses côtés pour le prendre par la taille et l'aider à marcher car, il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes allaient continuer à le porter... Toutefois, Peter n'apparu pas et Neal dût bien faire les quelques pas qui le séparait de la tour seul. Il ne s'écroula pas et considéra déjà cela comme une victoire.

Toutefois, un autre moment de panique s'empara de lui quand il regarda les boutons de l'ascenseur, momentanément incapable de se rappeler sur lequel il devait appuyer pour obtenir enfin de l'aide. Bon sang ! Son cerveau était si embrumé que même les choses simples de son quotidien lui paraissaient insurmontables. Neal ferma de nouveau les yeux et fit glisser ses doigts sur le clavier, laissant sa main prendre la décision à sa place en faisant confiance à sa mémoire musculaire. L'adrénaline était en train de le quitter rapidement et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se retirer dans un endroit sûr et isolé où il pourrait allonger sa tête et donner du temps à son corps pour se remettre de ce que ce supposé médecin venait de lui faire subir... Et pendant que l'ascenseur se mit enfin en marche, il en revint toujours à la même idée... La meilleure des choses dans son état serait de trouver rapidement Peter… Neal savait qu'il ferait en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité… Enfin, il l'espérait, parce que, ces derniers temps, leur relation n'était plus aussi amicale qu'avant et cela lui faisait mal...

...

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au 22eme étage et Neal pénétra d'un pas mal assuré dans le bureau de l'unité des crimes en col blanc de New York. Il tenta de cacher son malaise au autres agents en les saluant avec un hochement de tête et un léger sourie et repéra Peter et Jones dans la salle de conférence à l'étage. Après avoir traversé la salle sans s'écrouler, ce qu'il considéra comme une nouvelle victoire, le jeune homme monta les escaliers en s'aidant de la rampe plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et entra en chancelant dans la pièce. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de tirer une chaise avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent d'un coup. Il tomba lourdement assis et ses deux amis se retournèrent vers lui. A la vision de la pâleur de ses traits et de l'aspect dilaté de ses pupilles, Peter comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et se pencha sur lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Neal ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le jeune homme leva ses mains et Peter vit que ses doigts tremblaient. Il paraissait vraiment mal. Une violente vague d'inquiétude assaillit Peter.

\- Neal ! S'exclama celui-ci en s'asseyant en face de lui. Hey ! Parle-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Pour tenter de capter son attention, Peter prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra pour essayer de les empêcher de continuer à trembler. Neal redressa la tête vers lui et il lut de la terreur dans son regard bleu translucide.

\- Elle m'a droguée… Murmura dans un souffle Neal. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais, elle m'a droguée… J'ai perdu connaissance… Enfin, je crois… Je me rappel plus… Tu m'entends Peter, je ne me rappel plus… Elle m'a drogué…

Il y avait de l'urgence et de la panique dans sa voix. Neal lui paraissait perdu et terrifié et Peter eu du mal à enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire d'un seul trait d'une voix qui tremblait autant que ses mains.

\- De quoi ! S'exclama Peter en le sentant trembler de plus en plus sous ses doigts.

\- Elle m'a droguée, répéta Neal le corps toujours aussi crispé et la respiration courte et saccadée.

\- D'accord, dit Peter en lui serrant les mains. Allez doucement, c'est fini. Tu es en sécurité Neal.

Mais son regard anxieux observait chacun des gestes de son ami. Toutefois, ses mots durent lui faire un peu d'effet car il sentit ses doigts cesser de trembler et sa respiration lui paru plus facile.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est vraiment fini ? Demanda Neal dans un souffle.

Peter ressentit à nouveau sa panique et lui répondit en serrant ses doigts qu'il sentit se remettre à trembler de manière incontrôlé.

\- Oui Neal… C'est fini… Regarde autours de toi. Tu es au bureau du FBI, tout va bien. Personne te feras du mal ici, tu es en sécurité... Jones est là... Je suis là, Neal...

Pour illustrer ses propos, Peter posa une main sur la joue de Neal pour finir de l'apaiser et releva la tête pour demander à Jones.

\- Apporte-lui un verre d'eau.

\- J'y vais !

Jones dévala les escaliers, rapidement, inquiet par l'état de faiblesse général et l'état de panique total de Neal. Cela lui ressemblait si peu... Il était si habitué à le voir faire preuve d'un sang froid presque effrayant...

Peter laissa sa main sur la joue de Neal et le vit pencher sa tête pour s'appuyer plus dessus tout en fermant les yeux. Peter savait que c'était sa manière de lui demander un peu de réconfort et il savait pourquoi. Neal vivait sans cesse sur une corde raide dont la pièce maîtresse était le contrôle et la maîtrise de soit : se sentir perdu, droguée et déboussolé était terrifiant, car il perdait ce contrôle et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il continuait de trembler même en étant pourtant en sécurité dans les locaux du FBI. Leur relation n'était pas au mieux en ce moment et Peter avait juré à Elizabeth qu'il éviterait à l'avenir de s'investir autant dans les affaires de Neal mais, là c'était différent. Il était terrorisé et perdu. Peter ressentait son malaise et la peur l'empêchait encore de retrouver une respiration stable et apaisée. Son corps souffrait. Il devait l'aider… Parce qu'au final, c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé là-bas sans lui donner une équipe en renfort pour l'aider en cas de problèmes. Peter se pencha donc en avant pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Allez, c'est fini… Tu es en sécurité… Respire doucement ça va passer Neal. Calme-toi… Elle ne peut rien te faire ici… Respire doucement… Calme-toi mon grand…

\- Merci Peter, répondit Neal dans un dernier frémissement en se laissant un peu aller contre son ami, faisant reposer sa joue contre son épaule en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est normal, répondit Peter en le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Peu à peu, il sentit son souffle redevenir régulier et ses tremblements s'estompaient doucement. Alors, il ne dit rien, le laissant se blottir contre lui pour continuer à évacuer sa panique.

Jones revint dans la salle avec une bouteille à la main et Neal se redressa, délaissant les bras apaisants de Peter. Même s'il ne se sentait pas encore totalement remit, il allait mieux. Avec reconnaissance il accepta la bouteille d'eau que lui tendit Jones et la but doucement. L'agent le détailla lui aussi avec inquiétude. Caffrey était parfois déroutant, agaçant et imprévisible mais, c'était aussi un ami et son teint encore trop blanc, même pour lui, ne lui plaisait pas. Il paraissait mal et il se mit à craindre les effets secondaires d'une drogue expérimentale.

\- Bon, je vais faire en sorte que quelqu'un vienne te prélever un peu de sang pour faire des analyses et savoir ce qu'elle t'a donné, dit Jones en lui reprenant la bouteille vide des mains.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien maintenant, répondit Neal qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les médecins et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au milieu médical.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, lui répliqua sévèrement Jones.

\- Il a raison, dit Peter.

\- Mais non, je vais bien…

Neal ne se sentait peut-être pas aussi bien que ça, mais, il était mieux qu'en arrivant au bureau et surtout il aurait tout fait pour rassurer Peter qui paraissait horriblement inquiet.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va mieux, mais ça rassurera tout le monde si tu le fais, tu ne crois pas ?

Neal acquiesca et Peter lui posa une main sur le bras.

\- En attendant viens, je pense que te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage te ferais du bien.

Gardant une main dans son dos pour être prêt à le rattraper, Peter pilota le jeune homme vers les escaliers. Il tenta de l'emmener aux toilettes mais, quand les jambes de Neal fléchirent, il l'attrapa par un bras et rentra dans la salle de pause sous les regards curieux des autres agents qui détaillaient la scène. Neal se demanda s'il n'avait pas l'air trop échevelé ou débraillé parce qu'il se sentait mal. Il espérait que non, tout en souhaitant par-dessus tout pouvoir se rasseoir quelque part rapidement. Peter dût comprendre ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il le guida directement vers le canapé de la salle de pause et ferma la porte avant de se retourner vers lui avec un regard toujours aussi inquiet.

\- Un deuxième bouteille d'eau ?

\- Oui, merci, répondit Neal dont la gorge était toujours séche.

Peter se dirigea vers l'évier et lui servit un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit tout en disant.

\- Il faudrait enlever ta veste et ta cravate avant que le médecin arrive pour t'examiner.

\- Ma cravate va l'empêcher de me faire une prise de sang ? Demanda Neal en levant un sourcil sceptique.

Peter lui fit les gros yeux et Neal savait très bien ce que son ami essayer de faire. Alors, il lui sourit et enleva doucement sa veste avant de faire la même chose avec sa cravate. Puis, il desserra son col. Peter lui rendit son sourire et tira l'une des chaises en plastique pour s'y asseoir sans dire un mot, offrant à son ami un peu de calme pour qu'il se sente mieux… et en sécurité. Neal lui fit un petit sourire, bien conscient de que Peter faisait et il appréciait vraiment de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il se sentait encore mal et il se serait bien effondré une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, mais il n'était pas un enfant. Alors, il se contenta de tendre une main. Peter lui prit et serra ses doigts, heureux de pouvoir l'apaiser un peu de cette manière. Il était si blanc qu'il avait peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise et il espéra que le médecin ne serait pas long.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jones entra dans la pièce avec un médecin. Une jeune femme brune qui lui sourit

\- Bonjour Mr Caffrey, Mr Jones m'a expliqué que vous avez eu quelques petits problèmes.

\- On peut dire cela comme cela, répondit Neal en la gratifiant d'un sourire amusé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne sera pas long. Je vais d'abord vérifier vos constantes si vous le voulez bien ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Neal la laissant prendre son pouls, vérifier sa tension et contrôler sa température.

Des tâches dont elle s'acquitta sans parler plus que nécessaire, ce qui lui alla très bien. Il lui en était même reconnaissant. Parler lui demander des efforts de concentration qui l'épuisait de plus en plus. Puis, toujours sans dire un mot, ce qui ne troubla pas la femme médecin, il roula sa manche afin qu'elle puisse remplir deux tubes vides de son sang pour faire ses analyses. La encore, elle ne parla pas, conscient qu'il avait besoin avant tout de repos…

\- Vous semblez bien, conclut-elle en remballant ses affaires. Vous devriez prendre au moins une heure ou deux de repos et essayer de manger quelque chose pour chasser les vertiges.

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'il le fasse, dit Peter.

\- Merci doc, dit Jones. Je vous racompagne.

Une fois seul avec Peter, Neal fit une tentative maladroite pour se lever du canapé mais, Peter l'arrêta instantanément en posant une main fermement sur son épaule pour le rasseoir.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'elle vient de te dire ? Tu as besoin de te reposer. Allonge-toi !

\- Elle ne m'a pas dit de me coucher, protesta Neal. Je me suis reposé, ça va Peter.

Mais Peter le fixa avec un regard sévère avant d'ajouter.

\- Je me moque totalement de ce qu'elle a dit ou pas et encore plus de la manière dont tu évalues ton état. Même à demi-mort, tu me dirais encore que tu vas bien. Quelque soit la saleté qu'elle t'a donné, ça t'a mis dans les vap' un bon moment. Tu comprends ? Tu étais inconscient Neal ! Et ne me dis pas que tu te sentais si bien que ça avant qu'elle ne vienne te prélever ton sang ? Et je suis sûr que tu ne te sens pas mieux maintenant ? Est-ce que j'ai tort ?

\- Non, admit Neal en reconnaissant qu'avec des arguments aussi imparables, il ne pourrait pas gagner contre Peter.

Il décida donc de ne pas continuer à discuter, releva ses jambes et s'allongea sur le canapé en glissant un bras sous sa tête.

\- C'est mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, répondit Peter avec un ton satisfait.

Il tapota Neal sur l'épaule puis y laissa sa main, comme s'il était encore inquiet à l'idée que le jeune homme puisse tenter une nouvelle manœuvre d'évasion. Neal sourit un peu et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas dormir mais, il savait qu'il avait besoin de se détendre. Peter était là. Leur relation n'était pas au mieux en ce moment mais, il était là et il prenait soin de lui. Il le protégerait du reste du monde, le temps qu'il se repose. A cette simple idée, il se sentait déjà mieux… Oui… Beaucoup mieux… Et c'est là, alors qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment qu'il fini finalement par s'endormir.

Peter le regarda fermer les yeux et se rendit compte au bout de quelques minutes qu'il dormait. Alors il se redressa et posa la veste de Neal sur ses épaules avant d'enlever la sienne pour lui déposer sur la taille et les jambes, finissant de le couvrir. Puis il soupira.

\- Repose-toi gamin… Je suis désolé…

Le laissant dormir, il sortit de la salle de pause et tomba nez à nez avec Jones qui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Neal étendu sur le canapé, endormi.

\- Comment il va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Pas trop mal j'ai l'impression. Il a protesté pour la forme mais il a fini par s'endormir.

\- Ça aurait pu être grave Peter, dit Jones sur un ton sérieux.

\- Je sais… On aurait dû mieux assurer ses arrières. Je la veux cette garce Jones !

\- Vous voulez que je perquisitionne son bureau pour trouver de quelle drogue il s'agit ?

\- Non, ça ne sert à rien. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait ça ? Elle sait que le FBI la surveille.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous avez-vu dans quel état elle l'a mit ? On peut l'arrêter pour lui avoir fait ça.

\- Je sais mais, ça n'aidera pas Griffiths, Continue d'enquêter sur Night Owl, on va voir ce qui en tombe.

Jones hocha la tête et s'installa à son bureau.

...

En fin d'après-midi, Neal dormait toujours. Peter entra dans la salle de pause et se pencha en soupirant au dessus du jeune homme dont il secoua doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller.

\- Hey ! Neal ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se réveilla légérement paniqué mais Peter posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Doucement, tu es au FBI rappelle-toi… Tout va bien…

\- Peter ?

\- Oui c'est moi…

Neal sembla se détendre et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Peter.

\- Mieux… Mais je me suis endormi ?

\- Oui… Ton corps devait en avoir besoin pour se remettre du stress.

\- Je ne voulais pas dormir.

\- Tu en avais besoin, répéta Peter. Mais maintenant il est l'heure de rentrer Neal.

\- Comment ça de rentrer ?

\- Regarde par la fenêtre…

\- Quoi mais quelle heure il est ? S'étonna le jeune homme en se mettant assis sur le canapé.

\- Tu as dormi tout l'après-midi.

Peter prit sa veste et tendit la sienne à Neal.

\- Allez, tu veux venir dîner à la maison ?

Neal dévisagea Peter, le jeune homme en avait envie mais, il avait bien compris qu'Elizabeth voulait que son mari prenne un peu de distance avec lui alors, il répondit en soupirant.

\- Non merci…

\- Le médecin a dit que tu devais manger quelque chose.

\- Mes placards ne sont pas vides Peter…

\- Ok. Alors debout, je te ramène.

\- Non, merci Peter, je vais marcher un peu d'air frais me fera du bien après tout ça.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Tout à fait, dit Neal en le gratifiant d'un de ses sourires à la Caffrey pour lui prouver qu'il allait mieux.

Peter hocha la tête mais se sentit un peu triste… Quelques mois en arrière, Neal aurait accepté le dîner et aurait sans doute même fini la nuit sur le canapé ou dans la chambre d'ami des Burke, mais c'était différent maintenant. Alors, il se contenta de lui sourire en disant.

\- Alors bonne soirée Neal.

\- Merci…

Peter sortit de la pièce et Neal attendit que les portes en verre se ferment derrière lui pour tenter la périlleuse manœuvre de se lever. Il se sentait reposé, mais sa migraine était loin d'être passé. Il poussa sur ses jambes et fut prit d'un vertige qu'il maîtrisa en s'agrippant à la table quelques secondes avant de quitter lui aussi le bureau du FBI.

Une fois dehors, il apprécia la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau, mais la migraine était toujours là et les vertiges aussi. Maladroitement, il dévala les quelques marches qui menait à la place puis à la rue pour tenter de trouver un taxi. Un vertige le reprit de nouveau et il chancela. Il se serai même sans doute écroulé par terre si une main ne s'était pas glissé autour de sa taille.

\- Je te tiens !

Neal s'agrippa à la personne et s'exclama étonné.

\- Jones ?

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Si, mais j'ai une migraine carabiné, dit Neal en portant sa main à son front tout en se forçant à sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Peter ?

\- Tu sais Jones, moi et Peter en ce moment c'est compliqué, répondit Neal visiblement ému.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru le comprendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais prendre un taxi.

\- Non, je vais te ramener.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Tu as conscience que si je te lâche tu tombes ?

\- Merci Clinton…

L'agent fut touché par l'emploi de son prénom, la tristesse et la faiblesse encore frappante du jeune consultant. Alors, il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et fit glisser son bras sur son épaule pour le soutenir.

\- Allez Neal, je te ramène chez toi… Une nuit de sommeil te fera du bien. Tu as des comprimes pour la migraine ?

\- Non, je ne me drogue pas…

\- Tu as conscience de l'ironie de la situation, lui dit Jones en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Je m'arrêterais à une pharmacie en chemin.

Neal ne dit rien et Jones lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture avant de le laissser se glisser à l'intérieur. Sans lui parler, il lui attacha sa ceinture et claqua la porte. Neal sourit.

\- Tu es pire que Peter.

\- C'est toi qui nous rends comme ça.

Neal lui fit un petit sourire en coin et laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté avant de s'endormir presque instantanément. Jones le regarda s'effondrer et se concentra quelques secondes sur sa respiration pour s'assurer qu'elle était régulière. Cette drogue était une vraie saloperie.

...

Sur le trajet, l'agent du FBI s'arrêta dans une pharmacie pour acheter des comprimés et couru de nouveau à la voiture. Neal dormait toujours et, dans un réflexe, il chercha son pouls. Son cœur battait fort et régulièrement. Tout semblait bien. Alors, il redémarra et prit la direction du quartier de Riverside Drive. Quand il s'arrêta devant la maison de June, il secoua l'épaule de Neal qui se réveilla en murmurant.

\- Peter ?

\- Non, c'est Jones. On est arrivé Caffrey. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Non, ça ira très bien.

Neal détendit ses jambes et sortit de la voiture, mais le vertige était toujours là et Jones le rattrapa.

\- Bon, nous avons notre réponse à la question, dit Jones.

Neal sourit avant d'ajouter tristement.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal à la tête.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai toutes les drogues qu'il te faut.

Neal lui fit un petit sourire amusé qui fit plaisir à l'agent du FBI. Puis,Jones soutint Neal et pénétra dans la maison de June avant de se lancer dans la périlleuse manœuvre de la montée des escaliers. Mentalement, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il en aurait été totalement incapable sans son aide et s'étonna quand même que Peter n'ai pas prit plus soin de lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ouvrit la porte et sans hésiter, se dirigea directement vers le lit dans lequel Neal s'écroula en grognant légèrement. Jones traversa l'appartement et prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau avant de revenir vers Neal. Il posa le verre et le paquet de la pharmacie sur la table de chevet et le tira pour l'aider à se remettre assis.

\- Allez Caffrey ! Encore un petit effort !

Neal se laissa faire et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Jones ouvrit le sac et sortit le flacon dans lequel il prit deux comprimés avant de les mettre dans la main de Neal d'un geste autoritaire.

\- Allez, prend ça !

Il lui tendit le verre et Neal avala les comprimés.

\- Tu peux en reprendre deux de plus dans 4 heures si ça ne va pas mieux d'accord.

\- Merci papa.

Jones secoua la tête et se redressa. Il aperçut le pyjama de Neal plié soigneusement sur une chaise à côté de l'armoire et le prit pour lui poser à côté de lui sur le lit en disant.

\- Allez, enfile ça !

Pendant ce temps, il retourna vers l'évier pour remplir de nouveau le verre. Neal se leva en titubant mais, parvint à se déshabiller pour enfiler son pyjama. Jones le laissa faire et quand, il eu fini, il revint vers lui. Il déposa son costume sur la chaise et tira les draps. Neal frémit et s'allongea. Jones, le couvrit et aller lui dire quelque chose quand il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi instantanément. Il le trouva pâle, fatigué et jeune… Se sentant un peu comme devait se sentir Peter… C'était désarmant. Jones positionna donc le verre d'eau, les comprimés et le téléphone de Neal sur la table de chevet pour qu'il puisse les attraper avant d'arranger les couvertures sur lui et de murmurer.

\- Bonne nuit Neal. Reprend des forces.

Jones fit demi-tour et allait s'apprêter à sortir de l'appartement lorsqu'il s'immobilisa et soupira. Se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, il prit un livre au hasard et s'assit sur le canapé en face du lit. Il paraissait trop mal pour être laissé seul une nuit entière…

...

Ignorant que Neal se sentait encore mal et que Jones avait décidé de prendre soin de lui, Peter entra chez lui avec une boule au ventre qui ne le quittait pas. Elizabeth vint lui dire bonsoir mais remarqua toute de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé.

\- Neal…. Murmura Peter.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi El…

\- De quoi ?

\- Ecoute… Je sais qu'on a décidé que je ne me mêlerais plus de ses affaires mais, là c'est différent… Il y a quand même un fossé entre prendre un peu de distance et mettre sa vie en danger… Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui et ça a faillit très mal tourner.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je… Je l'ai envoyé enquêter chez ce médecin, Mara Summers… Seul… Sans équipe pour assurer ses arrières parce que c'est Neal… Que je me dis qu'il n'en a pas besoin et aussi peut-être parce que j'ai pris trop de recul… Mais elle a comprit qu'il travaillait pour le FBI, alors elle l'a droguée pour le faire parler… Quand il est arrivé au bureau, il était terrorisé et il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il arrivait à peine à respirer. Il était tellement mal… Je ne sais même pas comment il a réussi à revenir au bureau dans cet état… J'ai réussi à le calmer un peu et je l'ai entraîné dans la salle de pause pour qu'il s'asseye sur le canapé. Un médecin l'a ausculté et il a fini par s'endormir. Il était pâle et fatigué. Quand je l'ai réveillé, je lui ai demandé de venir à la maison pour dîner. J'aurais voulu le ramener, le faire dormir ici pour le surveiller tant que je n'ai pas le résultat de ses prises de sang, mais il a refusé… Il n'a même pas voulu que je le ramène… Il y a quelques mois il aurait sauté sur l'occasion… Seulement j'ai mis des barrières qu'il n'ose plus franchir. Il était pourtant si blanc… Je suis persuadé qu'il était encore mal. Du coup je n'arrête pas de me demander s'il a pu rentrer chez lui et s'il va bien.

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri, il ne fallait pas lui donner le choix.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça… Lui donner l'ordre de me suivre pour venir ici ne rime à rien s'il n'en a pas envie… Je me suis trop éloigné… Il n'ose plus rien me dire même s'il souffre.

\- Alors va le rejoindre, assure-toi qu'il aille au lit et reviens… Ou reste avec lui…

Peter hocha la tête et alla prendre son manteau quand il reçut un sms de la part de Jones.

"Caffrey bien rentré mais avec une solide migraine. Je lui ai acheté des comprimés. Il dort. Je reste avec lui pour la nuit. Je vous tiens au courant si besoin. A demain. Jones."

Peter relut plusieurs fois le message et se sentit triste. Il était content que Neal aille bien mais, ça aurait du être son rôle à lui et pas à Jones de le prendre en charge. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il ne lui avait rien dit… Et sans savoir pourquoi cela le rendit encore plus triste.


End file.
